That Chocolate Overdose Feeling
by lovingmylife
Summary: Okay so this is my first Zoey 101 story and i did my best to keep everyone in character. Quinn has to choose b/w Logan and Mark. Q/L one-shot with slight Z/C but mostly about the friendship between the three girls.


**Okay so this is my first Zoey 101 story. I just suddenly became addicted to it. The idea of Quinn having to choose between Mark and Logan is a little over used but i thought i would post this anyways. Read and Review. If you like how i wrote this i may continue with Zoey 101 stories i have a few more ideas. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

**

* * *

**

That Chocolate Overdose Feeling

"Quinn! Quinn, slow down!" Zoey and Lola were trying their best to keep up with her but she was sprinting as quickly as she could for their dorm room that it was impossible to keep up. "Quinn, please stop!" They shouted again.

She was too far ahead to hear them yelling, that or she just did not care. All she wanted was to just get to her bed and stay there until she was able to make sense of everything again like she used to be able to do. She like knowing answers to complicated questions, she was practically known for it. Which if she thought about it was one cause for her current problem. Quinn reached the room thankful that the door was open and she didn't have to stop until she was in her bed. Zoey and Lola followed in a moment later. Lola nearly toppled into Zoey because of the abruptness of the stop.

"Quinn!" The girl did not answer but simply wished her friends would go away and let her think in peace. She tightly held one of pillows to her. "Quinn, you answer us right now, what is going on?" Zoey asked hastily.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered in a strangled voice. They could tell she was crying or trying really hard not to.

"You don't wanna talk about it." Lola said dramatically. "Quinn, Mark just told you that he dumped Brooke because he wanted to get back together with you and Logan jumped in and said that you couldn't because the two of you are dating."

"And you just stood there frozen in place while nearly half the school watched and waited for you to do something, anything."

"And then you ran."

"You need to start talking." Zoey said a little more calmly. She and Lola sat down on the floor next to Quinn's bed. She debated whether or not to turn and talk to them.

"Please tell us what is going on." Lola begged.

"Fine." Quinn rolled on to her other side, still clutching the pillow, so that she would be facing them. "Where do I start?"

"Umm…I don't know maybe we care what changed Mark's mind about Brooke" Zoey started sarcastically "OR maybe we could start with since when are you going out with Logan Reese."

Quinn almost smiled at the looks on their faces. They looked somewhere between desperately needing to know and shock that still hadn't worn away from before. "Logan and I are or were or I don't even know…just going out for a while now."

"A while is not specific enough." Lola said.

"Remember that day when I was so desperate to get Mark back I changed how I looked and everything but Mark still wouldn't take me back." They nodded for her to continue. "Well I was really upset and crying and stuff when Logan rode by and stopped. First he was obnoxious like always but then it got really strange and he started telling me that Mark was an idiot for breaking up with me and that I was fine just the way I was. And then we…we sort of…kissed." She said in daze as she remembered that particular moment.

"You have been going out that long and didn't tell us!" Zoey shouted successfully shaking her from her daze.

"Logan was actually being nice!" Lola was more stuck on that fact then any other.

"So wait all those times when you were defending him, or he would get mad when we brought up Mark or…" Zoey paused "You were on a date with him at the restaurant weren't you?"

"Yeah, he was under the table when you and James came in." Quinn explained.

"Well here I was acting like you all ruined our date when in reality we interrupted yours."

"Well you didn't know Zoey, it's not your fault."

"Well why didn't we _know_?" She asked

"Yeah how come you didn't tell us?" Lola asked breaking back into the conversation.

Quinn sighed. "In case you two haven't noticed Logan and I are not really your typical everyday couple. We agreed not to say anything because quite honestly we were embarrassed to be dating each other. Most people would say I am not popular enough to date Logan and then think well Logan is to dumb to like someone as smart as me. We thought so too so it wasn't really a big deal to keep it a secret."

The three of them sat silently; Lola and Zoey taking in all the information and Quinn staring off at the opposite wall. It was a long time before finally Lola got up and opened the mini fridge. She pulled out a container of ice cream and opened it. Inside there was three different spoons.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"Well news like this is like the biggest call for eating ice cream straight out of the carton that there is. So eat up." She handed them each their spoons and took a large scoop of the chocolate chunk ice cream.

"So what are you going to do?" Zoey asked as she also took a spoonful from the box.

"Huh?" Quinn said.

"Well you, obviously, are unsure whether you want to stay with Logan or get back together with Mark. If you knew what you were going to do would we be sitting here right now?" She reasoned.

Quinn played with the spoon in her hand twirling it between her fingers. She did not know what to do. Logan or Mark?

"I have no idea." She said finally. She sat up, slid off the bed on to the floor and plunged the spoon into the box. "You guys have to help me figure this out."

"How do we help you, we cannot just tell you which boy you like better and really I don't see why you like either of them-oww" Quinn and Zoey each hit one of Lola's arms.

"Lola!" Quinn cried.

"Wait, you just gave me an idea." Zoey got up and grabbed a notebook and marker off of the desk. She opened the mini fridge and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips and went back to rejoin the circle on the floor.

"Where do you two get all this chocolate?" Quinn asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Zoey said and drew a line down the middle of a blank piece of paper. "Here is what we are going to do," She put an M on one side and an L on the other "just for every positive thing about them put a chocolate chip on their side and for the negatives take one away. Which ever one has the most chips in the end is most likely better for you." Quinn gave her a disbelieving look. "Just try it." Zoey had used this method before and it worked.

"Alright so let's start with the positives." Lola said and then put on a thinking face. She was silent for a few seconds. "Nope can't think of anything."

"LOLA!"

"Okay so positives." Zoey said getting their attention back on the paper.

"Well they are both sweet," Quinn said and the two girls just stared at her. "Well occasionally they are." They rolled their eyes.

"Okay so one each." Zoey said placing a chip on each side. They continued to do this for about thirty minutes. Quinn remained fairly upset through the whole ordeal but Lola and Zoey got very into comparing the two of them seeing as how they were so different.

"Is this actually an okay thing to do, comparing boys?" Quinn asked "It seems a little unmoral."

"Who cares this is fun. Alright let's do the negatives now." Lola said. "Okay so they are both jerks." Lola picked up a chocolate chip from each side and ate them.

"Lola you wanna try being a little nicer about it." Zoey said.

"Well let us see, Mark broke up with you because he thought he liked Brooke better but didn't say that was the reason, and well Logan…well its pretty clear that he is a jerk."

"Moving on, okay so a Mark negative would be that he is almost incapable of showing emotion." Zoey said taking a chip from the side labeled M.

"And a negative for Logan would be that he is an idiot," Quinn glared at her. "Most of the time." Another chip from the L side was gone.

"Well Logan is embarrassed to be dating you that could be another point from him." Zoey reached to take the chip.

"Wait that's not fair because I'm embarrassed to like him too." Zoey pulled her hand back. And so they went on for another thirty minutes trying to come up with the negative. Lola and Zoey found this almost more fun then the positives but Quinn went back to very upset from the fairly upset that she had been.

"Okay so who has more?" Quinn asked. She had her hands over her eyes not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"That's five for Mark and four for Logan." Lola said as she swept the last of the chocolate from the paper and began to eat each piece.

"So the better choice would be Mark then." Zoey said but very unsurely. Quinn had opened her eyes and was looking at the paper.

"That's not the answer you wanted to hear was it?" Lola asked.

"I don't know." She said quietly. Zoey and Quinn sat silently thinking and Lola got up to throw away the empty ice cream carton. "Is their any other way to help me figure this out?" Zoey didn't say anything, she was sure that the first idea would have worked. It had for her. The day after she kissed James she was unsure what to do. She kept remembering Chase and it finally drove her to the point where she compared them and James had had more chocolate chips.

"I don't know if this is really a idea but which one of the give you that feeling?" Lola asked.

"What kinda feeling?" Quinn asked back.

"The feeling in your stomach like, like," She was trying to come up with what it was the feeling felt like. She had a vague idea of how she could explain it but it might not make much sense. "Have you ever eaten so much chocolate, like on Halloween or Easter or Valentines Day even though you knew you were going to make yourself sick?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"You feel like your stomach hurts really badly but the thought of how good it was to eat all of that candy numbs the pain. That's the kinda feeling you get when you happen to be thinking about the right boy. I'll call it the Chocolate Overdose Feeling." Lola explained. Zoey and Quinn sat confused. "Well you do get that feeling don't you?" Zoey and Quinn looked at each other.

"I guess that does make sense." Quinn said.

"So you have had that feeling before?" Lola asked thrilled that she was helping. Quinn thought for a moment thinking about both boys. And then she did get that feeling, that C.O.F. The Chocolate Overdose Feeling. "You're smiling I was right wasn't I?" Lola did a little victory dance. Quinn got up and looked in the mirror. She had stopped crying but it was obvious that she had been at one point. She took off her glasses and wiped them on her shirt to dry them. She placed them back on her face and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lola ran into the hall after her. "Which boy was it?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." Lola walked back into the room and looked at Zoey. She was sitting on her bed with her cell phone in her hand. "Well that sucks I wanted to know who she choose. Zoey what's up?" Zoey had been quiet since she had explained the Chocolate Overdose Feeling and now she was getting worried about her.

"Zoe?"

"You know what Lola I haven't had that," she stopped and giggled "that chocolate overdose feeling in a really long time."

Lola sat down next to Zoey. "Isn't that the feeling you get when you're with James?" She asked confused.

"Not really." Zoey said. Lola was confused for a minute and then caught on to what it was she was thinking about or more exactly who she was thinking about. Zoey then dialed her phone.

* * *

Quinn had dashed across the entire campus from the girl's dorm to the boy's dorm. Upon entering the lounge area she nearly collided with at least five people but as far a she figured she didn't have time to spare and apologize. She ran straight for the boys' room and was about to bang on the door when it opened and she nearly broke James' nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said worriedly. "I hope I didn't hit you to hard."

James held up his hands and Michael joined them in the doorway. "No, no I'm just fine. It's just a little bit of blood." He said. "I'll just stop by the bathroom on the way out."

"Where's he going so late?" Quinn asked Michael.

"He got a call from Zoey and that's all he said." Michael answered. Quinn made a motion that she had heard him but was looking distractedly around the room. "Logan's not here; that is why you're here right? I'm not she you came all the way here just to attempt to break James's nose."

"Do you know where he is?" Quinn asked uncomfortable. Talking to Lola and Zoey was one thing; talking to Michael was another.

"Well after that lovely little display earlier he left and I followed him to some bench over in the center of the campus. I didn't get much out of him but he didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon." Michael picked up his clackers from the desk and turned back to Quinn who was already gone. "Quinn?"

Michael rolled his eyes and started to swing the clackers. "Still can't believe they were telling the truth." He said with a laugh.

Quinn didn't need any more information then the word 'bench' before she had dashed out of the room knowing right where she need to go. She didn't knock into nearly as many people on here way their but it was getting late and there was just a few people left outside. She slowed when she approached her destination. Michael had been right. Logan was still there on the bench and he obviously wasn't going anywhere simply because he was lying across the bench, asleep. Quinn rolled her eyes but no longer questioned her decision. She stood over him debating how to wake him. She decided classic would be the best way to go and kneeled down bedside the bench. She leaned in close to his face and quickly pressed her lips to his. He woke up quickly enough after that. Logan sat up slowly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Why do you taste like chocolate?" he asked as she sat down next to him. Quinn just smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She responded. "I shouldn't have even bothered going to your room and just came here." He did not say anything he looked like he was still half asleep.

"What took you so long to come find me anyways?" He asked after a minute.

"Oh just had to go through every little detail of every single moment from like months ago to now with Lola and Zoey." Logan nodded.

"I knew it was somethin' like that." He said trying not to yawn.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Well I knew for a fact that you wouldn't choose Mark Del Figgalo over me." He said in his usually superior tone. Quinn gave him a disbelieving smile. "Well that _and _the fact that neither Zoey or Lola came and interrogated me." Quinn gave a nod of approval with this now believable answer. Logan was pretty egotistical but Quinn knew just how jealous the boy could get.

"So I'm guessing from that lovely greeting I got that you aren't getting back together with him."

"Not sounding so sure of ourselves our we now." Logan gave her one of his smiles. "No, I don't know why I even had to think about it. Lola made the answer seem so simple to get to."

It was Logan's turn to look disbelievingly at her. "Lola? Our Lola? Are you sure you don't mean Zoey?" He asked.

"Well Zoey tried to help me but then Lola went all C.O.F. and it was so very clear."

"C.O.F.?"

"Chocolate Overdose Feeling." Quinn answered.

"Ah ha! So there is chocolate involved in this." Quinn rolled her eyes. She looked him directly in the eyes and kissed him again. After about a minute like that they broke apart. "Yeah that's defiantly chocolate."

* * *

Back in the girl's dorm Quinn and Lola sat on the little couch, Quinn was relaying her previous conversation to Lola when Zoey came into the room. She looked like she wanted to smile or cry or both.

"Zoe what's wrong?" Quinn asked. Zoey sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I, I broke up with James." The other girls' eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"Because he doesn't give me that stupid chocolate feeling that both you two seem to think makes all the sense in the world." Zoey said while running her fingers through her hair. "After I really thought about it the only person who gives me that feeling is Chase."

"How did James take it?"

"You know James; he is such a sweet guy and was so nice about it. He says that we will still be great friends." Zoey explained.

"Yep that sounds like James to me." Lola said.

"I felt really bad still, especially since one of my best friends nearly broke his nose." She looked at Quinn questioningly, who just smiled.

"So Quinn, how did your whole situation go?" Zoey asked.

"Oh it went well." She smiled. The three of them spent the rest of the night talking and eating the rest of the chocolate chips despite the fact they had classes the next morning. By the time they fell asleep on the floor they all had that Chocolate Overdose Feeling.

**

* * *

**

Review it if u like it.

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
